A Talk Between Friends
by Saphire-089
Summary: What happens when two people sit down to talk about what's going on in their lives.


* * *

Okay, another story from me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"I can't believe you did something like that! " An angry voice could be heard through the walls.

"It's not as bad as all that! Relax will you?" A second voice, this one calmer than the first.

"No! I will not calm down! I cannot believe..." The first voice still as angry began to yell at the same volume as before.

Aelita turned on her bed. They had been going on about this for an hour now, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Her day today before this had been okay. It being Saturday meant that her classes let out at noon, instead of at three like every other day of the week, with the exception of Sunday, in which case there was no school unless you were unlucky enough to receive detention on that day from Jim.

Right now, it was early evening, a half an hour away from dinner. Usually when dinner started, Odd would be the first person at the door, waiting to get in. But not tonight. Tonight, Odd was out on a date with Anais Fiquet, which Aelita could not believe when she'd heard. After all, Odd's best pick-up line was: "Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock!".

Odd wasn't the only one with plans. Yumi had to go home early, because she had to watch her brother because her parents were going out for the evening, and Hiroki wasn't old enough to watch himself. And Ulrich was studying a little bit, because Yumi's parents were suspicious of him staying in their household with Yumi unsupervised, even if they weren't together. And Jeremie was working on his robots. Aelita would have offered to help Yumi if her parents had not told her that friends were not allowed in the house while they were out.

Ever since the supercomputer had shut down, it seemed like Jeremie was always on his computer working on another program, or making new adjustments to his robots. Normally Aelita would be sitting with Jeremie, and watching him do just that, but she didn't feel like doing that tonight.

So, Aelita was alone for the night. All of her school work was done. She'd studied for her math exam six times. Her room looked spotless. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

Suddenly, her peace was interrupted as she heard a loud noise next door. She'd heard some kind of crash, and it turned out to be the two girls getting into a catfight about god knows what. Then she heard heavy footsteps pounding down the hall, which could only mean one thing. Jim was on his way, and he wasn't happy. Finally, the two had stopped fighting, and Aelita could concentrate on being quiet.

An hour later, it was time for dinner, and the only person Aelita recognized there was Ulrich. Jeremie had decided to skip dinner, which Aelita had half-expected him to do, so it was her and Ulrich. During the entire time they were at lunch, they just made small talk and betted on how long Odd's current romance would last.

Now, dinner was pretty much over, and Aelita was just getting ready to leave, when Ulrich stopped her for a minute. He wanted to know if Aelita was willing to help him with this one problem he was having with a math problem.

"...And so by cross multiplying, that's how you would get the value of X." Aelita wrapped up her short lesson.

"Thanks Aelita." Ulrich smiled at her with that smile he would only use for his true friends.

"You're welcome." Aelita smiled back.

"I know that I asked to be alone to get my work done, but I got stuck on this one problem, and I tried asking Jeremie, but apparently he couldn't hear me knocking on the door or something." Ulrich explained by way of explanation as to why he had called her over to his dorm.

"He seems to be on the computer more and more often lately, I'm starting to worry about him." Aelita looked down.

"Jeremie just needs to learn that programming robots to catch a ball and entering new computer codes everyday isn't exactly thrilling." Ulrich responded. "At least your problem doesn't involve a certain black-hairded boy who is a grade ahead of you."

"William may be interested in Yumi, but that doesn't make him a bad person, Ulrich. Would you sill hate him if he weren't friends with Yumi?"

Ulrich appeared to have thought about this for a few minutes, and finally responded with: "Probably not. I just don't understand what Yumi sees in him."

"You should really go and talk to her, Ulrich. You might be surprised at what she says." Aelita smiled at him.

"And what? Have her tell me the same thing she always tells me? That she and William are just good friends? Sometimes I think she isn't telling me the whole truth."

Not really answering his questions, Aelita only said back to him: "Then you need to go and find out once and for all. You have to make the first move, Ulrich. Yumi's not going to keep waiting and waiting for you to talk to her, if you're too afraid to try. "

"That's what Odd keeps telling me." Ulrich sighed, falling back on his dorm bed, and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well he's right. You should listen more often to what he tells you." At this Ulrich gave her a look that clearly said _You're joking, right?_Seeing how he looked, Aelita giggled, which made Ulrich scowl. "But really Ulrich, I don't think Yumi would turn you down if you said you just wanted to hang out some place, even if it means just going some place as friends, and see where it takes you. I'm Yumi's best friend next to you, and I know she really didn't mean the whole "Let's be friends speech"

"Are you sure?" Ulrich looked at her with a mixture of hope and suspicion in his amber eyes.

"Postive." Aelita gave him her most covincing smile, and hugged him (as a friend), before she walked out of his dorm.

_Ring, Ring_

"Aelita you were right." Ulrich's happy voice came through. It was now 9:42 P.M. "Yumi said yes, and we we're going to the movies on Friday. "

"Guess you owe me now, don't you?"

"I'll talk to you about that later. Talk to you later."

After she had hung up, Aelita got up from her bed, and began to walk over to Jeremie's dorm. Aelita then knocked at the door, and went in as soon as she heard Jeremie give her the okay.

"Hello Jeremie. Could we talk for a few minutes?"

_One Month Later_

Ulrich Stern walked into the school courtyard as soon as the bell had rung, hurrying to meet up with his new girlfriend. He finally found Yumi talking with Aelita and Odd at the vending machines. They each said a casual hello with Aelita excusing herself to go see what was up with Jeremie. They weren't together yet, but Aelita was working to solve that problem.

"Man!" Odd pouted. "I'm the only single person in this group!"

"You'll find a girl someday Odd. Besides Aelita isn't taken yet." Ulrich told him.

"Yeah, but she might as well be with how much time she's spending with Jeremie." Odd said.

"Jealous, Odd?" Yumi smiled at her friend.

"No way! I mean Aelita is nice, but I wish Sophie Garcia would at least notice me."

After that, Ulrich and Yumi both just ignored Odd, until he got bored and left.

Ulrich knew he had Aelita to thank for bringing Yumi and him together, and he had already made it up to her, but he still felt like owed her. He was glad he had asked Aelita for help that night, despite his own stubborness that night, thinking he knew how to solve it, just couldn't remember how to do it, and finally asked. He wondered what his life would be like right now if he had not asked.

Ulrich knew one thing though. Aelita was a true friend, and always would be.

* * *

I didn't think there were enough Ulrich/Aelita friendship peices out there, so I made one myself. Hope you liked.I


End file.
